


【龙卡】竹马（二）

by JiangDu



Series: 【龙卡】竹马 [2]
Category: Sky光遇
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiangDu/pseuds/JiangDu
Relationships: 龙卡
Series: 【龙卡】竹马 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869094
Kudos: 8





	【龙卡】竹马（二）

瓷器摔落在地骤然碎裂的巨响、女人的尖叫和哭声、密闭空气中过分饱和的Alpha信息素躁动着膨胀，男人毫不掩饰烦躁的语气高声呵斥：“别哭了！”  
“整天哭哭哭的烦死人了！你看看你那个鬼样子！”名为父亲的男人指着客厅角落披头散发一身睡衣的母亲、白炽灯下的脸色是不耐烦的难看：“大晚上的发什么疯！”  
五岁的卡卡西光着脚丫抱着怀里的卡通枕头站在一楼客厅的拐角，睁着一双漂亮的浅色大眼睛盯着父亲的健壮背影犹豫，有些不安的攥紧了怀里小小的枕头，白嫩的小脸上更多的是茫然，似乎不太明白为什么父母要在大晚上聚在客厅弄出很大的动静。  
妈妈生病了，不能坐在地板上。五岁的小孩在短暂的犹豫过后、撒丫子往坐在地上痛哭的母亲身边跑去。  
“小西！”在经过父亲身旁时被男人的大手直接从地上抱了起来，尚未来得及反应就听到母亲爆发出一声尖利的哭音、在如此近的距离霎时爆炸在年幼的孩子耳畔，直接把他吓到浑身僵直不知如何是好。  
父亲扣着他的后脑把他抱在怀里后退了几步，同时出声严厉道：“别哭了，有事之后再说，别吓着孩子！”  
瘫坐在地上的女人缓慢的抬起头，透过乱糟糟的发丝迟钝的看向丈夫怀里幼小孩子的背影，木然神情碎裂开微小的缝隙，张了张嘴似乎想说什么，可男人没有给她开口的机会，抱着怀里的孩子退后几步、迅速远离客厅上了楼。  
在经过客厅拐角的最后、幼小的卡卡西只看到母亲瘫软在地上注视着半空的空洞神情。  
“很多时候他们其实已经在向身边最亲近的人求救了，可偏偏那些朝夕相处的亲人爱人、面对着那一声声泣血的倾诉，权当作是无理取闹”  
上小学的那一天，是从妈妈生病以来第一次父母一起送他上学，也是母亲被父亲送进疗养院前夕母子的最后一次见面。  
“听话，要多交朋友知道吗？”父亲替他拉好了卷起的衣服下摆，爱怜的揉了揉卡卡西蓬松的小脑袋，神情温和的又补了句：“去和你妈妈说拜拜”  
六岁的小卡卡西握着肩膀上的两条书包带子跑到副驾驶的车窗边笑嘻嘻的叫了声：“妈妈”  
坐在副驾驶的妈妈很温柔的捏了捏他的脸蛋，她的脸色并不好、粉红的腮红也没能掩盖她苍白的瘦弱脸色，似乎是病了以来第一次情绪平和的外出，她的神情很温柔，眼神流连在男孩亮晶晶的眼角，轻声叮嘱了一句：“冷了记得添衣服”  
她是那样漂亮、明显的脸色苍白和精神不济也没能掩盖她出挑的温和气质，和当初瘫软在客厅角落痛哭的仿若不是一个人。  
“阿姨好！”另一个扎着小辫子的男孩也跑过来跟她打招呼：“好久没看到你啦”  
“你好，”她也伸手捏了捏小龙骨的脸，对两个一般高的孩子微笑道：“你们快去吧，还要找教室呢”  
“妈妈下午会来接我吗”小卡卡西眨巴眨巴眼睛问道  
“妈妈下午不来啦，爸爸会来接你的”女人轻轻用掌心拖住小卡卡西的侧脸，轻笑道：“要听话，去吧”

卡卡西从睡梦中骤然惊醒。  
床头柜上的手机在响，拿起来接了，对面是住他家隔壁栋的龙骨。  
“起了没，”龙骨踩着拖鞋拉开屋里的窗帘看了看窗外依旧不太好的天色：“你要出门吗”  
“你怎么知道我要出门，”卡卡西打着哈欠看了看被摔掉一块漆的可怜闹钟：“快把我家的窃听器拆掉”  
“狮子告诉我的，”龙骨低笑着拉开床头背包的拉链：“一起吧”  
“随便，十点半我在我家楼下等你”卡卡西揉着眼睛说  
“好，一会见”龙骨挂了电话，身后靠着房间门框偷听的老爸插了句嘴：“小西吗？你俩一块儿出门？”  
“嗯，”龙骨随手把几本习题和耳机一起塞进包里，想了想把桌面上的阻断剂喷雾也塞进了包里。  
“口罩带上，这会还不能大意”他爸跟在后头补充道  
“小西那孩子分化成什么第二性别了来着？”厨房里忙活的另一个Alpha爹在煎蛋的间隙从厨房探出头来笑嘻嘻的八卦  
“他还没呢，才十五岁而已”龙骨拉上背包的拉链走到客厅放下东西，跟着进了厨房：“昨天的蛋挞还有吗，我再给他带几个”  
“他家是AO，小西长那么漂亮没准是个小Omega”老爸站在厨房门口满脸意味深长的微笑  
“还有几个，搁冰箱里了，拿出来热热再装起来”Alpha老爹一边指挥龙骨去开冰箱一边送给后头站在门口的懒人一个无语眼神：“十五六岁的小孩子家家，你急什么”  
“那我必须急，下手不快别被哪个半路横截出来抢了”龙骨老爸伸手搭住儿子的肩膀，满脸严肃：“你可给我听好了，追人不嫌早的”  
“你爸这话倒也没错，”Alpha老爹给锅里的蛋翻了个面，盯着焦香的蛋黄点头赞同  
“有啥不懂就来问我，我跟你这么大的时候女朋友都交了仨了”老爸拍着胸脯表示尽管来问  
龙骨关上烤箱的推拉门，满脸无语：“我们只是玩的好而已......”  
他的一双父亲先是交换了一个眼神后又齐齐盯着他、神情各异意味深长、但都无一例外的表示了同一个意思“你明明就是喜欢人家”  
龙骨：“......那万一他是个Alpha怎么办！”  
老爸：“瞧，不打自招了”  
“看你自己，你不介意，我们就不介意”Alpha老爹用锅铲把煎蛋从锅里放到盘子里，神情平静：“反正也是你自己的一辈子”

TBC.


End file.
